A love left behind
by FallenAngel232
Summary: this is my first story so bear with me please and i think i got all of my errors fixed except for maybe some punctuation...Kagome thinks back to the loved she left behind on that faithful day please no flames they will be ignored and deleted
1. Chapter 1

_**A Love Left Behind**_

_**By FallenAngel232**_

_** Hey All this is my first fanfiction it just kinda came to me when i was sitting at my computer one night and i've never had the nerve to publish it. I apprieciate any pointers that you all have to give just no flames please!**_

_**Disclamier I do not own Inuyasha or any of the charecters just the plot enjoy!**_

_**Kagomes POV (she's 22)**_

It's been five years since the battle with Naraku...Five years since the Shikon Jewel vanished...Five year since i have seen him...

_I stood on the battlefield a girl of 17 waiting for the perfect chance to fire my last sacred arrow that would hopefully destroy Naraku. I looked around me...broken bodies of Naraku's minions scattered all around the ground covered in blood. To my left i saw Sango locked in battle with Kohaku although something seemed different Kohaku's eyes didn't look as empty as lifeless...to my right Miroku was using his staff and sacred sutras to fight off demons for there to many poison insects for him to use his wind tunnel._

_ Inuyasha and Sesshomaru where fighting side by side to make an opening for me to fire my last arrow...The one that would hopefully end this battle. Kikyo lay knocked out in Naraku's tenticals being used to his advantage when inuyasha was getting to close. Finally i saw it._

_ Inuyasha went left and Sesshomaru went right._

_"ADAMENT BARRAGE"_

_"Bakusaiga"_

_I pulled my arrow back and let it loose with a strong wave of miko energy_

_'Please hit the mark' I prayed to myself as i watch the arrow whiz towards Naraku's Body_

_It struck him right in his heart a blast of purifying energy separating his body _

_"Now to finish you off!" Inuyasha yelled_

_"BACKLASH WAVE"_

_I felt an immense energy come from Tetsusaiga as Inuyasha unleashed the last attack ending Naraku's terror once and for all  
_

_I walked over too the remains of his body searching for the almost complete Shikon jewel i had obtained Kouga's shards before the start of the battle. I held the almost complete jewel in my hand and looked to Sango._

_"Sango you know i must..." i started t say_

_"Kagome...it's...it's OK i know" she replied tears welling up in her eyes._

_I walked over to Kohaku's unconscious body and pulled the shard from the back of his neck and felt his energy disperse._

_I cupped the completed jewel in both hands as it started to glow than I was absorbed in a pink light._

_INSIDE THE JEWEL_

_'huh where am i' i though to myself_

_"Kagome open your eyes"_

_Open my eyes? I didn't even realise i had them closed._

_ I opened my eyes to a women standing before me her long black hair flowing past her waist a sword at her side and wear traditional priestess armour._

_"Midoriko?" i asked_

_"Yes it is i. Thank you for completely the jewel of Four souls for that you may have a wish" Midoriko said smiling gently at me_

_I thought for a moment..._

_"I know what i wish" I said looking at Midoriko_

_"And what is that?" she asked me_

_I took a deep breath and said_

_"For my friends no...my family to have what they wish for the most deep inside their hearts" i stated firmly_

_"Be warned Kagome if you do this you will never be able to return to the past again you will never see any of them again." Midoriko replied_

_"That is a sacrifice i am will to make for their happiness" I said tears in my eyes_

_"But may i...May i say goodbye first?" I asked_

_"of course" Midoriko smiled_

_I shut my eyes as the light around us got brighter and then i was surrounded by everyone Sesshomaru golden eyes looking intently at me  
_

_"Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked _

_"I'm fine...but im afraid i must say goodbye" I could feel the tears starting to fall from my eyes_

_everyone gasped_

_"what do you mean say goodbye Kagome?" Inuyasha asked me_

_"I will be going back to the future and everyone will have what they truly wish For you Shippo your parents and Inuyasha for you Kikyo alive and healthy i wish you many years of happiness for Miroku your father whom i know you miss greatly and sango for you your brother and for you my love for rin to truly become your daughter." I said the tears falling faster now._

_I felt a warm light begin to engulf my body as everything started to fade away from me. The blue light i had seen so many times bringing back to my time the last thing i saw was Sesshomaru flying away...  
_

**OK so be honest it's my first fic so i know it's not going to be that great but i hoped you all liked it...im debating on if i want to continue this or not and have sesshomaru and kagome meet in the present but i don't know.  
**

**Reviews are always welcome but no flames please**

**Bye Bye**

**Fallen Angel 232**


	2. Chapter 2

A Love Left Behind

Chapter 2

Kagome stumbled into the shrine yard bags of groceries. almost tumbling from her arms.

"Souta! Can you come help me with these please?" Kagome called to her borther

"Coming!" she heard him holler from the door

Souta came walking up to kagome with a smile on his face

"Geez sis you can defeat a powerful demon but not carry a few grociers" He smirked as he taunted her

"Brat" Kagome said sticking her tounge out at him.

Souta grabbed some of the bags from his sisters arms and they headed towards the door. Kagome walked into the kitchen and set the bags on the counter.

"Mom I'm home!" Kagome called as her mother came walking into the kitchen.

"Welcome home dear did you find everything we needed? She asked with a small smile on her face

"Mhmm was hard bringing it all up the stiars though" Kagome laughed

As kagome was helping her mom pup the grociers away looked at her daughter and smiled to herself.

"Kagome, dear." Mrs. Higurashi said

"Yeah mom?" she said

"Would you mind going to the airport with your grand father in two days?" Kagome's mom asked

"Sure. why?" Kagome asked looking at her mom

"An old friend of his is moving back to town and we offered him the spare bedroom until everything is set up with his apartment." She replied

"Ahh okay." Kagome said smiling

"Great i'll let him know." Her mom replied smiling as well

Kagome looked at the clock on the wall and freaked.

"Mom i gotta go! My clases are going to start soon." Kagome said as she gathered up her things

"Okay dear, will you be here for dinner tonight?" Mrs. Higurashi asked handing her daughter her purse

"Yes i will. Gotta go mom love you bye!" Kagome called as she ran towards the door

"Love you too dear be safe!" Mrs. Higurashi called after her.

A/N:** Ok so i know it's a little slow staring off but hopefully it'll get better and i want to express a deep thank you to Enji Da for her awesome beta reading in the first chapter (which was re-published) and this chapter please review and let me know what you think and i'll try to update as soon as i can.**

**FallenAngel232**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Love Left Behind**

**Chapter 3**

Kagome sighed tiredly as she left her last class. It had been a long and exhausting day, of running errands and just college in general. Majoring in the medical field wasn't easy.

'I just can't wait to get home and relax.' Kagome thought to herself as she began the walk home.

As she continued her walk home, she began to think about everyone in the fuedal era. Wondering what they where doing, if they even remembered her and Shesshomaru. She missed him dearly even though he never showed it, Kagome knew that he loved her just as much as she loved him. She remembered the first time they had told each other their feelings...well she told him hers.

_FLASHBACK_

_ 'Stupid Inuyasha" Kagome muttered as she walked through the forest, to go back to the well that would transport her home._

_ She huffed angravated with the dog demon that she had come to consider a brother...A very overprotective brother. Kagome had asked to go home so she could gather more supplies and try and catch up on a few classes that she had missed, over the past few weeks. After a few moments of arguing and half a dozen sits later, Kagome left towards the well biding good-bye to her friends and promises of bringing them all back their favorite things._

_ Kagome sighed as she reached the well stopping for a few moments enjoying the soft breeze accross her face. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched and began to nervously look around._

_ "Miko calm yourself." She heard a cold voice from behind her._

_ Kagome turned and saw him standing there. Just three feet behind her stood a tall white haird Dog-demon._

_ "Sesshomaru-sama" Kagome said softly bowing using the correct title and soft blush coming accross her cheek._

_ "You seem aggatated miko, is it because of this Sesshomarus presence?" He ask cooly_

_ "N-no Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome stuttered feeling the blush rising hight on her cheeks._

_ "Hn" Sesshomaru replied steeping foreward._

_ Kagome took a step back not looking him in the eye. She loved him she had known since she meet him 2 years ago when he tried to kill her and Inuyasha._

_ "What's bothering you miko? Usually u have more fire in your eyes." Sesshomaru had said taking another step close to Kagome._

_ "It's Nothing Sesshomaru-Sama" Kagome muttered._

_ "You lie." He said a ghost of a smile coming across his face._

_ Kagome's heart pounded of course something was bothering her! The Very man she loved was standing right in front of her. She sight inwardly wondering what she should do._

_ "Tell this Shesshomaru what's bothering you Kagome." He said softly looking at her._

_ Kagome took a deep breath she had come up with an idea. _

_ 'Tell him how you feel then jump in the well and pray when you come back he's not waiting to kill you' Kagome though to herself._

_ "Sesshomaru-Sama I...I...I love you." She said just above a whisper. _

_ She knew he had heard her and with out even looking at him or waiting for an answer she jumped in the well traveling back to her own time._

_END OF FLASH BACK_

Kagome giggled to herself as she began her walk up the shrine steps. Think back to that day always mad her laugh a little. How she'd run like a coward after addmiting her feelings for the, great dog demon of the west.

**Ok so end of chapter three i want to thank people who have reviewed and followed this story along with everything else...I know it's probably a sucky place to leave it off next chapter i'll try and have up hopefully tomorrow or wednesday before i start my new job. It'll be partyly a flash back of what happened when kagome returned after tell sesshomaru her feelings. Oh and before i forget I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE PLOT! Thanks again everyone! Until next time**

**FallenAngel232**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Love Left Behind**

**Chapter 4**

Kagome sighed, as she finished her walk up the shrine steps. She started walking across the court yard and stopped to look at the well house. It had been so many years but one memory was stuck vividly in her mind. Like it just happened the day before. How she found out that Sesshomaru was in love with her.

_FLASHBACK_

_ It'd had been almost a week, a week since Kagome left after telling Sesshomaru how she felt then running er well time jumping like a coward. She had managed to catch up on most of her missed school work and study for exams that where in a few weeks. Kagome grabbed her yellow backpack that was sitting by the front door ready and waiting for the trip 500 years back into the past._

_ "Mom im going!" Kagome called to her mother._

_ "Kagome dear before you go." Mrs. Higurashi started._

_ "Yes mom what is it?" Kagome asked_

_ "Just be safe." Mrs. Higurashi smiled._

_ "I will mom. I promise." Kagome said giving her mother a tight hug goodbye_

_ Kagome walked to the well house and took a deep breath pondering if Sesshomaru had moved on and left the well or if he was waiting around some where. She jumped in the familer warm blue glow that she had made a welcomed part of her life for the last few years that she had been traveling to the past. As her feet touched the bottom of the well see could see clear blue skies and smell the forest._

_ "It's good to be back." Kagome muttered as she began climbing up the side of the well using the vines to pull herself up._

_ Kagome was almost to the top when she saw a cream colored hand reach over the lip of the well as a signal to grab on and whom ever would help pull her out. Thinking it to be Inuyasha Kagome smiled greatly and took the offered hand closing her eyes as she was pulled out of the well._

_ "Thank you Inuya..." Kagome stopped when she opened her eyes it wasn't Inuyasha standing infront of her it was_

_ "You would be wise not to finish that name." A cool voice said slight irreatation evident in the voice._

_ "Sess...Sesshomaru-Sama im sorry i thought." Kagome stuttered_

_ 'Crap why is he here!?' Kagome screamed in her head._

_ "I know what you thought Kagome." Sesshomaru said cutting her off._

_ Kagome stood in complete silence wondering what was going to happpen should she scream for Inuyasha...Was Sesshomaru going to kill her for what she said? She had no idea what was going on._

_ Sesshomaru stood just as silent staring into Kagome eyes seeing all the questions flicker through._

_ "This Sesshomaru isn't going to kill you. I only wish to talk." Sesshomaru said his eyes never leaving Kagomes._

_ "Oh..Umm..Okay." Kagome said still very nervous and unsure._

_ "This Sesshomaru assumes you know what he wishes to talk about." He said sternly._

_ "Yes" Kagome squeeked out a blush rising quickly to her cheeks._

_ They stood in silence for what felt like hours, yet was only moments neither of them saying a word. Sesshomaru cleared his throat._

_ "This Sesshomaru has had time to pawn over what you have said." He began_

_ Kagome could only nod as she nervously looked at him. Thinking of all the possibilites that could happen. He could A: Be lying and really intend on killing her. B: Return her feelings (Which she found very unlikely considering his hate for humans.) Or C: Calmly tell her no and just leave it at that and they would go their seperate ways. But what came out of the great demon lords mouth shocked Kagome more then she would've expected._

_ "I too feel the same miko and wish to court you. IF you will allow it." Sesshomaru said staring at Kagome._

_END OF FLASH BACK_

Kagome smiled at the memory. It wasn't exactly what she had expected but she agreed. From that day on Her and Sesshomaru where courted. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo offered their best wishes to the both of them. As for Inuyasha things didn't go over as smoothly as Kagome had hoped. It was alot of yelling and screaming and sits to finally get they younger brother to cool down. Sesshomaru and kagome had planned on getting married after the finaly battle with Naraku had been completed and the jewel returned to normal.

Yet the Jewel had other ideas it took Kagome away from her friends away from her love, and the only question that stuck her mind was. What happened to Sesshomaru? Is he still alive? Did he marry another? The last question she couldn't bring herself to admit or answer herself and that was. IS he dead?

Kagome sighed thinking of Sesshomaru brought happy memories yet sad ones as well.

**Ok so i know it's not as long as i wanted it to be and i hope it doesn't jump around to much and im sorry if this is off to slow start im just trying to pay attention to detail. I want to thank everyone so far who has favorited and followed my story it makes me happy. I will try and have chapter 5 up tomorrow turns out i just gotta go fill the application and i start working on thrusday. I think next chapter will be Kagome and her grand Father going to pick up Sesshomaru.**

** Will it be good? Will Kagome fall into his arms once again OR Will she be super pissed at him for not finding her. Keep reading and you'll find out oh and I DON"T OWN INUYASHA!**

**FallenAngel232**


	5. Chapter 5

**A love left Behind**

**Chapter 5**

**Hey all i am so sorry for the long update. I had to send my laptop into the shop to get fixed. It wouldn't let me save or upload anything. I tried running virus scans and everything else and nothing worked. But i got it all fixed and we are good to go so here is chapter 5 i hope you enjoy it!**

**Fallen angel 232**

Kagome had a restless night of sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about what had, or might have happened to Sesshomaru. She layed in bed tossing and turning most of the night. Finally 8 am came along and soon it would be time, to drive with her gradfather to the air port to pick up his old friend.

Kagome got out of bed and grabbed some clothes and began to get ready for the day. She had to meet her grandfather at the shrine for nine to get to the airport by ten-thirty. She had decided on a light blue shirrt and a soft gray skirt and flats. She sighed as the warm water washed over her.

'Should be a good day, i hope" Kagome thought to herself as she grabbed her cherry-blossom body wash.

Half an hour later Kagome was dressed and read to go. Grabbing her car keys and her purse she left locking the door behind her. She arrived at the shrine 20 mins later and went inside. Her mother was up and cooking breakfest for everyone fresh coffee brewing.

"Morning mom. Is grandpa almost ready to leave?" Kagome asked fixing herself a cup of coffee and leaning against the counter.

"He should be coming down now dear. How was the rest of your night?" Anko asked as she plated breakfest.

"It was ok i didn't sleep very well." She replied.

Anko looked at Kagome with a expression of worry on her face. She knew exactly why her daughter hadn't gotten much sleep. She still remembered the day Kagome came home through the well after the battle with Naraku.

**FLASH BACK**

_Anko waited patiently she knew today was the day of the final battle. She worried if Kagome was ok. If she was alive. It made her worrie so much when Kagome was away because she didn't knwo if she was going to return home or not. Suddenly the door busted open and in came Kagome her eyes red and puffy and her clothes torn and bloody, tears still falling down her face._

_ "Kagome dear what happened?" She asked wrapping her daughter into a hug, not caring about the blood and dirt._

_ "Oh mama he's gone and i'll never see him again." Kagome cried hugging her mother._

_ Anko hugged her tightly whispering comforting words as she let Kagome cry. She knew Kagome had fallen for Sesshomaru some time ago and finally had the courage to tell the well known demon lord how she felt. From then on Kagome came back happy and care free not mad or angry and Inuyasha for something he said or did._

_ "Kagome dear i'm sure you'll see Sesshomaru again some day. Demons can live for a long time." She said running her hand through Kagome's hair._

_ "But mama what if he forgets about me or he doesn't love me anymore?" Kagome sniffled looking at her mother_

_ "That wont happen dear true love withstands all time remember" She said smiling down at her daughter._

_ "Now why don't you go take a bath and i'll make you something for dinner." Anko said giving kagome a soft smile._

_ "Ok mama a bath sounds nice.:" Kagome said pulling out of her mother's embrace and going up stairs._

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Anko smiled softly at Kaome as her father came down stairs. Smiling from ear to ear.

"Ah Kagome my dear are you ready to go?" He asked patting her on the back

"Mhmm lets go." Kagome said smiling.

As they walked out the door and into her car, Kagome couldn't shake this feeling like she was going to see someone she knew.

"So grandpa who is this friend that we are picking up?" Kagome asked look at him out of the corner of her eye as she got onto the innerstate.

"You'll see my dear." He said smiling at her.

"Umm ok..." Kagome said looking at him.

They drove in complete slience stopping once for a quick snack and rest room break. The got at the Air port around ten-fifteen and went to the gate to wait.

"AH here is his plane." Kagome's grandfather exclamied as the plane pulled up to the gate.

They stood up and Tetsuo (A/N That's what im going to call him) Pulled out a sign that had Tashio written in bold black letters, and waited as people began to file out of the plane heading towards family or some just off to claim their baggage. Suddenly Kagome saw a head of silver hair and pure amber eyes and gasped as he began to walk towards her and Tetsuo.

She couldn't believe her eyes. After 3 years she was seeing him again. 3 Long years for her over 500 for him and he hadn't changed one bit.

"Sess...Sesshomaru?" Kagome gasped looking at the man as he stopped infront of them.

He looked at her, his amber eyes going wide with shock.

"Ka...Kagome?" He said looking at her stunned.

Kagome reached out and...

**Ok that's the end for now. I will try and have Chapter six up as soon as i can and again i am so sorry for the long wait. I also want to thank again everyone who as followed/Favorited this story. I hope you like it and decide to continue on reading.**

**Bye bye for now**

**Fallen Angel 232**


	6. Note

**A love left behind**

**Note.**

Im so sorry i haven't updated all im having a hard time with chapter 6 no matter how i put it i can't quite seem to get it to go the way i want it too. I really hope i can have it done and up soon. I would totaly accept any idea's and whom ever i do use and don't use will still get credits and thank yous at the end of the chapter. Im looking foreward to what you all have to say

Sorry

Fallen


	7. Chapter 6

**A love left behind**

**Chapter 6**

The Car ride went on with an eerie silence as Kagome drove back to the shrine. They had arrived sooner then expected, as traffic was light and Kagome was driving like a mad woman still fuming over, the fact that Sesshomaru hadn't come to her at all since the final battle when she returned home. She parked the car and went inside, Leaving Sesshomaru and Tetsou in her dust.

"My dear friend, you must have really made her angry." Tetsou said shaking his head at Sesshomaru

"I know i have Tetsou. What should i do?" Sesshomaru asked

"Give her some time to cool off then try talking to her. Im sure she has many questions." Tetsou replied grabbing some of Sesshomaru's bags.

"Perhaps your right. Im sure she'd like to know what happened to her friends." Sesshomaru mumbled as they headed inside.

As they entered the house they heard Kagome talking to Anko, and boy was she still pissed.

**With Kagome and Anko (her mom)**

"I just don't believe him mom!" Kagome yelled

"I know Kagome dear but please keep your voice down." Anko said patting her daughter on the back

"All these years, all these damn years he's been alive. And he couldn't even send me a letter or an email or anything." Kagome huffed fresh tears welling in her eyes.

"Language dear. Who knows, maybe Sesshomaru had his reasons for not contacting you so soon." Anko said pulling her into a hug.

"It's just i loved him back then mama and i still love him now." Kagome cried hugging her mother back.

"I know you do dear. Maybe you should give him a chance try talking to him...Calmly of course." Anko replied rubbing soothing circles on Kagome's back.

"Maybe your right mama. I should try talking to him. Maybe he can tell me what happened to the others." Kagome sniffed rubbing her eyes.

**With Sesshomaru and Tetsou**

"After all these years." Sesshomaru whispered to himself.

"She never stopping thinking about you. She really does love you." Tetsou said to Sesshomaru giving him a pointed look.

"What's that look for Tetsou?" Sesshomaru asked

"Do you still love her?" Tetsou asked?

"Of course i do." Sesshomaru said.

"Then prove it to her Sesshomaru. If u really love her don't let her get away a second time." Tesou said patting him on the back

Just as Sesshomaru was about to reply Kagome came out from the kitchen eyes still red and watery. Now Sesshomaru would be lying if he said he didn't care when his miko pained him, more then anyone would ever know.

"Kagome, can we do dinner maybe tonight?" Sesshomaru asked

"Yes, Perhaps we can catch up." Kagome said giving him a small smile

"Be ready by 8" Sesshomaru said grabbing his bags and going up stairs.

"He's still the same." Kagome muttered. "Always has to have the last damn word."

**Hey guys...I am soooooo sorry. I finally got the time to get this chapter done things have just been crazy busy lately. had to write a few papers for school and was pulling double shifts at work. Again i am very sorry and i would personaly like to thank .31 and Taisho Chan for their great ideas both will be in the next chapter which i will try and get up tonight as an apology to you guys**

**Fallen Angel**


	8. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**A Love Left Behind**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOURS NOTE PLEASE READ!**

Hey all sorry I haven't updated my computer completely crashed on me I was in the middle of writing the next chapter and I went up stairs to my neighbors real quick….and what happens when I come home…blank screen….so I freaked I tried turning on my computer and everything was completely GONE! I wanted to cry because it was all coming together so well and I could see the image of Sesshomaru kissing Kagome goodnight…..oops wasn't supposed to give that away. But I am going to try and recreate the chapter hopefully tonight early tomorrow Im soooooo sorry everyone!

Yours truly,

Fallen Angel


	9. Chapter 7

**A Love Left Behind**

**Chapter 7  
**

Kagome stood in front of her closet trying to decide what to where for her date with Sesshomaru. She'd be lieing if she said she wasn't nervous. Her mind was going on a mile a minute trying to figure out all the questions that she wanted to ask Sesshomaru about Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede.

After searching though her closet for an hour Kagome finally found the perfect outfit to wear and headed to the shower. Lost in her own thoughts and feelings.

**With Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru stood in his room pondering thinking. He knew most of the questions that Kagome was going to ask like what happened to her friends after she had left. What happened to Rin his ward and why hadn't he contacted Kagome at all once time had settled the way it was supposed too. The answer to that was honest. He wanted Kagome to have a normal life he didn't want it filled with demons and danger. He wanted to protect her.

At first he would have scoffed at the thought so many years ago before he took Rin as his ward. He did that exact thing as well when his father told him that he'd understand when he had someone he wanted to keep safe. Yet the little miko got into his heart and that is were she stayed.

"Ohh what am i going to do?" He muttered to himself

"Well old friend your gonna get dressed and get ready to take my grand-daughter out to dinner." A voice said from the door-way.

"Tetsou I didn't see you there." Sesshomaru said looking in his direction

"Don't worry about it." Tetsou waved off

"I'm not sure if i can answer the one question she really wants answered" Sesshomaru sighed.

"Don't fret, when she asks it you'll know exactly what to tell her. Now get dressed Kagome will be ready soon" Tetsou said smiling to Sesshomaru

"Yes your right. Don't want to keep her waiting." Sesshomaru replied with a ghost of a smile.

**Back to Kagome**

Kagome looked at her self in the mirror. she couldn't quite decide if she wanted to put her hair up, or leave it down and flowing free. She looked at her dress then looked in the mirror, and decided to put her hair up in a loose bun with wavy strands framing her face. She applied very little make-up because she knew she didn't need it.

She then proceeded to get dressed starting with her tights and ending with a small set of silver hops that she had gotten for Christmas one year. She gave herself a once over in the mirror and went to meet Sesshomaru down stairs. When she walked down, her heart stopped.

Sesshomaru looked handsome with his long silver hair tied back in a lown pony tail, black dress paints and a while dress shirt with the top two buttions un-done giving him a a sexy business man look. As his amber eyes meet her she melted. Oh how she loved this man with all her heart. Yet still deeply hurt Kagome wasn't sure if she was ready to give into her love for him.

**With Sesshomaru**

**(same Idea as with Kagome)**

Sesshomaru stood at the bottom of the stairs and waited for Kagome to come down. As he heard footsteps on the stairs he looked up. What he saw Took his breath away. Of course he would never tell anyone that. Kagome looked beautiful with her black hair ina loose bun with stray hair framing her face. The dress was emerald green and against her soft pale skin it made her look heavenly. The bodice had a few diamon acents to make it look nice but not flashy, It fit her in all the right places, she had paired it with a pair of black 4inch heels and a small emerald clutch handbag.

**Just Regular Sesshomaru and Kagome**

Kagome reached the bottom of the stairs and smiled as Sesshomaru kissed her hand

"You look lovely Kagome." He smiled faintly at her blush

"Thank you Sesshomaru, you look ver handsome" She smiled as she grabbed his arm.

"So shall we go?" He asked looking down at her.

"Yes, I am looking forward to dinner with you" She smiled back

"As am I" He replied.

As they left the house Kagome looked back at her mom and smiled softly. Maybe her mom was right. Maybe everything was going to be ok. As they walked out the door and into the car Kagome couldn't shake the strangest feeling that she was being watched. She shugged and got into the car as Sesshomaru held the door open for her and then walked around the other side.

"So where are we going for dinner" Kagome asked as they drove down the road.

"I got us reservations at L'Osier " He replied looking at her out of the corner of his eye

"Oh wow. I heard that place was hard to get into" Kagome said awed

"It is but i guess i got lucky." Sesshomaru said

"Yeah I guess so." Kagome smiled.

As they drove in silence Kagome stated thinking. Was she ready to let the same man that hurt her back into her life. Did she want to face the possibility of being hurt again. She sighed outwardly.

"Whats on your mind little one?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome looking at him

"Oh nothing just thinking." Kagome replied smiling gently at him

They drove in silence for the rest of the trip both taking looks at the other and realizing how much things of changed in all the years they didn't see each other. They arrived at the restaurant and Sesshomaru parked and walked to Kagome side opened the door and helped her out.

"Ready for dinner?" Sesshomaru asked

"Yes starved" Kagome said smiling

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked into the restaurant her holding on to his arm as they where seated Kagome took a chance to look around the restaurant it truly was beautiful you could hear soft music playing in the background. It wasn't over crowded or stuffy just really nice and calm.

"This place is beautiful" Kagome said

"Yes it is. Very quiet and calm the perfect place for dinner and to talk." Sesshomaru said

"So what would you like to know?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What happened to everyone?" Kagome asked.

As Sesshomaru was ready to speak they heard a crash from the kitchen and someone yell out Kagome's name...

Ok that's all for now gonna leave it hear thank you everyone who has stuck through with my horrible update process and my computer crashing plus all the people who have Favorited this story or me or even following it. Hope to keep it going

Fallen Angel


	10. Chapter 8

**A Love Left Behind**

**Chapter 8  
**

Kagome whipped her head around, as Sesshomaru stood up out of his chair. Out running of the kitchen dressed in black and white was a kid who looked no older than 18, with firey red hair and emerald green eyes. Kagome's eyes went wide with shock. It couldn't be could it. It was.

"Shippo." Kagome said tears welling up in her eyes

Shippo tackled Kagome into a hug tears falling from his eyes.

"I've missed you so much Kagome. I thought i was never going to see you again." The kitsune cried hugging Kagome

"Shippo..I can't believe it's you. I was so worried about you after i left." Kagome said hugging him back. She had worried about Shippo since the day she left. He was her adopted son she did everything she could to protect him when she traveled with Inuyasha and the others.

"Well that was a surprise." Sesshomaru said

"You didn't know he was here?" Kagome asked looking at him

"No shortly after you left he disappeared to train." Sesshomaru said

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru." Shippo said bowing to him

"Hello Shippo. Nice to see you are well and safe." Sesshomaru said

Kagome smiled gently part of her mid was at ease Shippo was safe and sound. Now all that was left was the other. She looked at Shippo. He had gotten so big. He was at least 6 feet 5 inches. He had perfected his fox magic so he just looked like a regular human teen-ager.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your mean guys." Shippo said sheepishly

"No, Shippo you have nothing to apologize for."Kagome said "This right here has been one of the best moments in my life so far."

"Really?" Shippo asked grinning

"Really." Kagome smiled.

"OK but i gotta get back to work." Shippo said giving Kagome one last hug and disappearing into the kitchen.

Sesshomaru and Kagome sat back down at the table and began to talk.

"What happened to Inuyasha and the others?" Kagome asked

"Well Inuyasha ended up marrying a half demon girl named Shira and they had quite a few pups one of which Shippo mated with." Sesshomaru said "They had meet a few months after the jewel took you away. Inuyasha feel in love instantly and from then on they where always together." Sesshomaru said

"What about Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked

"The got married in the village and had three kids." Sesshomaru said "Shortly after you had left is when they got married they wanted you there for the wedding Sango missed you dearly." Sesshomaru said "But they managed to make it through everyone did despite how much you were missed."

"And Rin what happened to her?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru tensed he was hoping that she didn't ask about Rin. Yet who was he kidding she cared for the little girl just as much as he did. It pained him so to think about what had happened to her.

"She died." Sesshomaru answered.

"Oh my." Kagome said tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"She got really sick, The healers couldn't help her and they tried everything they could. I tried everything i could but it wasn't enough." She died shortly after winter started." Sesshomaru said looking down.

"Sesshomaru I am so sorry. If i was there i probably could have helped her." Kagome said laying her hand on-top of Sesshomaru's.

"It's not your fault Kagome." Sesshomaru sighed "I guess destiny had other things in mind for you."

"Yeah i guess your right." Kagome said taking her hand away.

They ate the rest of their dinner in silence. Neither looking at each other or speaking. They walked back out to the car and drove home. Kagome and Sesshomaru stepped out of the car, they walked to the house still in silence. Kagome went to unlock the door when Sesshomaru put his hand on her arm grabbing her attention.

"Kagome i want to apologize." Sesshomaru said looking into Kagome's eyes.

"For what?" She asked looking at him

"Not contacting you. Making you worried." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru you don't..." Kagome started

"Let me finish please." Sesshomaru said

Kagome stood silently and nodded surprise in her eyes. Sesshomaru had never once apologized for her. He's tried killing her in the past. This was all new to her.

"I knew you where here. The whole time but i wanted you to live a normal life. I didn't want you to be around the stress that im around." He said looking down-cast

"I wanted to keep you safe. That's what I thought I was doing the right thing. Yet instead I made you sad. I never wanted to be the one who made you sad. Only Happy." Sesshomaru said softly

"Sesshomaru...I...I don't know what to say" Kagome said awed. Never once had Sesshomaru been so open with her so honest. Usually he was so cold and distant never sharing his feelings with her.

"Before you say anything let me say one more thing." Sesshomaru said seriously

"O-okay." Kagome stuttered

"Kagome Higurashi I still love you. I always have and I will forever." Sesshomaru said.

And before Kagome could respond He kissed her. It wasn't cold and hard it was warm,soft,gentle. Kagome melted into his arms. Her hands went up to his shoulders as she closed her eyes and kissed him back. They pulled away a short time later Kagome red in the face.

"Im sorry. I didn't intend to over-whelm you." Sesshomaru said a ghost of a mile appearing on his face.

"It's ok. Sesshomaru I need some time to think about this. I can't answer you right now. I need to think." Kagome said unlocking the door and walking inside and up to her room.

"I understand." Sesshomaru said to no one and walked upstairs to his room.

**Heeeeeyyy peeps! Im so proud of my self two chapters in one day i hope you all like this one and what i did with it. If not please let me know but don't be an ass about it. I hope you all enjoyed and i'll have a new chapter up soon!**

**Fallen Angel**


	11. Chapter 9

**A Love Left Behind**

**Chapter 9**

**Hey all! Sorry about the typo era for the last chapter. I was wicked tired when i wrote that but yeah here's the next chapter.**

**WITH KAGOME**

Kagome leaned against her door. Honestly it was probably the only thing keeping her standing. She was in shock to say the least. Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands and Mr. I don't do feelings. Just confessed how much he loved her then.. He kissed her and she kissed him back.

"Ohhhh what am i going to do?" Kagome asked her self sliding down to the floor.

"I really do still love him. Yet part of me feels angry at him. I just don't know what to do." Kagome cried. This was all to over-whelming. Seeing Sesshomaru then going out with him. Seeing her 'son' Shippo alive and well. Then Sesshomaru again.

Kagome sighed and stood up. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out some night clothes. As she got ready for bed her mind slipped off into what if's. What if the jewel never sent Kagome back to her time? Would her and Sesshomaru have mated and had pups? What if Kagome never told him how she felt? Would she be feeling like this now? Feeling lost, confused, happy, angry and just about everything all at once.

Kagome shook her head. It was to much to think about tonight. She decided she was just going to sleep on it. As she crawled into bed she got the eerie feeling she was being watched again. She sat up and looked around. No one at the door. No one in the window. No one in the closet.

_'Get a hold of yourself Gome. Maybe you've been watching to many scary movies.' _Kagome thought to herself laying down and closing her eyes, letting sleep slowly take her away.

**WITH SESSHOMARU**

Sesshomaru walked into his room and sighed. This, this was strange. He was never one for blurting out his emotions like that. It's not his character. So why did he do it.

**'Could it be because it's true' **A voice chided in Sesshomaru's head.

_'Of course it's true you idiot. I love the girl.' _Sesshomaru snapped

**'Hey don't be an ass. Besides did you stop to think that this is supposed to happen.' **The voice snapped.

_'What do you mean demon?' _Sesshomaru asked impatiently

**'I mean maybe it's time you really start showing how you feel idiot.' **His inner demon said

_'Please this Sesshomaru share his feelings. It wont happen again.' _Sesshomaru said _'Besides..She knows i care about her...Does she?' _He asked mostly to himself.

**'Maybe she needs to be reminded.' **Sesshomaru's inner demon replied

_'oh go away will you!' _Sesshomaru snapped.

**'Oh fine be that way. Just trying to help prick.' **The inner demon said it's voice fading away.

Sesshomaru sighed again. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wanted to protect Kagome. That's why he never went to look for her. Maybe his inner demon was right. Was this all supposed to happen like this? He walked over to his bag and pulled out a pair of pj pants as he was getting ready to put them on he noticed a small spike of fear come from Kagome's room.

Yet just as soon as it was there, it was gone. Sesshomaru relaxed. It was probably nothing Just a shadow. As he finished getting ready for bed, his thoughts drifted. To Rin his little ward. He hated to admit it but he did miss her. She was special. He only wished he could've seen her grow up. Sesshomaru climbed into bed and laid down sleep slowly over taking him.

As his drifted he picked up a new scent. One that he had not smelled in years. Yet like Kagome's fear, it was gone as quick as it had come. Sleep consumed him.

**Else where**

A figure stood in the shrine yard. Watching Kagome in her bedroom. In the darkness you could see the figure smile. Teeth clear as day.

_'Soon my dear miko. Soon we will meet. Soon you will be mine!' _ It thought

Suddenly the figure stood perfectly still he knew the new scent that was here. He knew it all to well.

_'Ahhhh so Sesshomaru is here as well. Perfect...'_

**End Chapter**

Wellll guys that's all ive got for now. I hope you like. I also hope that this tory is making sense and it's not jumping to much. Lemme know your thoughts but don't be mean. Mean comments get deleted...I know that wont stop you from being mean but it will make me feel better.

Im also really excited my God-Daughter is going to be born soon!

Fallen Angel


End file.
